Shift Linux Gnome LiveCD
left Premessa Shift Linux è una distribuzione Linux di recente introduzione, prodotta dalla comunità Neowin e orientata ad essere un sistema desktop promettente e ben dotato. Dopo avere scaricato la edizione provvista del desktop manager GNOME, ho proceduto a visualizzarne i contenuti ed ecco quello che risulta da una sua attenta analisi. Nome e Tipologia Shift Linux Gnome LiveCD è un sistema operativo Linux desktop completo, LiveCD, basato su Morphix ed indicato per architetture i686. Si orienta all'utenza generica e di qualsivoglia livello di conoscenze informatiche. Test Il test è avvenuto ovviamente in seduta Live su un pc laptop BenQ R23E. Tutte le periferiche e l'hardware sono stati adeguatamente riconosciuti ed automaticamente configurati. Non sono state evidenziate disfunzioni. *Riconoscimento e caricamento del kernel = OK *Efficacia dei tasti funzione = Nessun azionamento da tasto funzione *Avvio del server X = OK *Risoluzione video = OK *Opzione lingua italiana = NO *Opzione tastiera italiana = OK *Automount dei dispositivi = OK Opzioni e Tempi di caricamento Dopo l'avvio del CD si giunge in una schermata semigrafica dove sono presenti numerose opzioni per l'impostazione del corretto avvio/funzionamento del sistema : *Shift per l'avvio senza opzioni *Shift | ACPI on per l'inserimento del supporto ad hardware avanzato *Shift | Failsafe mode per l'avvio in modalità grafica sicura *Shift | Expert mode per l'avvio con l'impostazione di opzioni avanzate *Shift | Copy media to RAM before booting per il caricamento del sistema nella RAM *Shift | Boot from USB v1 device per l'avvio da una stick USB *Shift | Boot from USB v2 device per l'avvio da una stick USB *Shift | Boot using persistent home *Submenu -> Supported languages *Submenu -> More boot options *Memtest *Test CD Sorprende la assenza dei soliti tasti funzione, ma le numerose voci di questa finestra, non ne fanno sentire la mancanza. Io mi sono limitato quindi a premere il tasto Invio per far partire il caricamento del sistema. Questo viene mostrato a schermo dallo scorrere dei vari messaggi di booting, quindi niente schermata grafica di copertura. Dopo diverse decine di secondi si accede alla schermata di X e successivamente viene mostrata la splash di avvio di GNOME, seguita poi dalla comparsa della scrivania vera e propria. Dal momento dell'inserimento del CD alla scrivania completa, sono trascorsi circa 2 minuti e mezzo. Ambiente grafico ed Aspetto Shift si avvale di GNOME in versione 2.20.1, quale gestore del desktop e l'intero aspetto della scrivania si fonda sul colore blu notte, come potete osservare dalle immagini. E' un colore bello, non troppo scuro, ma sufficientemente scuro da enfatizzare i contrasti anche su testo scritto. Il tutto ha una eleganza non comune e tra tutte le distro finora valutate, questa è l'unica che ha mostrato una così diffusa coloritura scura. Sullo sfondo si stagliano poche icone ben definite : *Computer *Shift's home *Trash *Ramdisk *Morphix LiveCD Nella parte bassa della schermata si trova la barra delle applicazioni e si nota che la Taskbar è stata rimossa predefinitamente. Nella barra presente si notano le solite tre voci tipiche di GNOME (Applications, Places e System), poi è presente l'icona del browser Iceweasel. Sulla destra è presente l'orologio. Il menu principale è adeguatamente provvisto di icone accanto alle voci delle sezioni principali in cui è suddiviso il menu. Le finestre delle applicazioni sono decorate molto sobriamente e si richiamano strettamente alla scelta cromatica dell'intero sistema e solo una sottile bordatura in azzurro delimita le finestre. Il colore del cursore delle finestre è di un evidente colore verde, mentre i pulsanti di gestione delle finestre vengono enfatizzati da colori adeguati una volta che il puntatore li sovrasta. Insomma Shift Linux è un sistema graficamente elegante e di bell'aspetto. center Dotazioni software Shift Linux, nella versione in esame, è una distribuzione Live, non installabile, ma le sue dotazioni software fanno si che si possa adempiere alle funzioni di maggiore impiego. Con Shift Linux si può infatti : *Programmare con VIM e/o Emacs *Giocare con i molti giochi previsti *Fare grafica con GIMP, produrre manifesti, biglietti da visita, presentazioni con Scribus, usare lo scanner *Gestire i download (GWget), scrivere e leggere mail (Icedove), navigare (Iceweasel), messaggiare (Pidgin), allestire reti, chattare (XChat IRC), trasferire file (gFTP) *Fare ufficio (Abiword, Gnumeric) *Editare musica (Audacity), masterizzare (GnomeBaker), rippare (Grip), ascoltare musica (Rhythmbox, XMMS), vedere films (VLC) *Usare programmi di Windows con Wine center Usabilità Shift Linux anche in versione Live è una distribuzione Linux usabile ad alto livello. Già il solo fatto di non aver richiesto impostazioni preliminari di alcun genere e l'aver riconosciuto tutto l'hardware, è importante. GNOME è da sempre un DE molto usabile e amichevole. Ogni voce del menu è provvista di breve descrizione e predefinitamente tutte le icone sono accompagnate da una voce testuale. Il layout di tastiera è facilmente configurabile anche per quello italiano. Gli strumenti messi a disposizione dalla distro sono adatti ad un uso estensivo del sistema per varie finalità. La risposta agli input è buona e solo quando l'azione richieda l'avvio del CD si nota un certo rallentamento nella risposta. Shift Linux è anche sfruttabile come sistema di recupero dati da sistemi in avaria, ma non può essere convenientemente usato su computer molto datati, richiedendo prestazioni di un certo rilievo per funzionare adeguatamente. Pregi *Compatibilità hardware *GNOME Desktop Environment *Colori dell'intera interfaccia *Ricchezza del software *Usabilità Difetti *Caricamento di una certa lunghezza *Spegnimento non immediato *Persistenza della splash di GNOME anche a caricamento avvenuto della scrivania *Non installabile Links utili *'Pagina principale' : http://shiftlinux.net/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.neowin.net/forum/index.php?showforum=182 *'Documentazione' : http://shiftlinux.net/wiki/ *'Download' : http://shiftlinux.net/download/ *'Siti web affini' : -- Conclusioni Shift Linux è un buon progetto che mostra solidità e affidabilità. Merita di certo una visita e data la disponibilità di versioni con KDE, può soddisfare le abitudini di molti curiosi legati a quell'ambiente desktop. Complimenti al team di sviluppo di questa distribuzione basata su Morphix.